


Borrowed

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sexy Shirt Switch, Teasing, stolen clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The first time Felix borrowed Dimitri's shirt, he sword it would never happen again. Dimitri is glad he lied.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Felix loves stealing Dimitri's clothes. Dimitri fucks Felix while Felix is wearing nothing but his (very oversize) shirt.
> 
> Bonus if Dimitri walks in on Felix wearing nothing but his cloak next

"Have I ever told you how cute you look wearing my shirt?" By now, he's so used to Felix stealing his clothes that he's more surprised if he _doesn't_ find him wearing something of his when he comes in late from training or one of his meetings with Gilbert and the professor.

It all started when Felix's clothes were all in the wash after a particularly messy battle, and one of Dimitri's spare shirts was all he could find. Dimitri, who was still in mild shock that they were _together_ by that point, had raised an eyebrow.

 _This won't happen again. Your shirts are too big, I was desperate, don't get used to this,_ Felix had claimed, only to break that promise a week later when Dimitri caught him wearing his pants and using his cloak as a blanket. The more Dimitri commented, the more Felix stole his clothes until it became their routine.

"You look adorable," he continues. "And that one hasn't been washed in a while. It looks pretty comfortable."

"Shut up, boar." A nickname once laced with vemon and disgust has softened to a term of endearment by now. Felix puts up as sharp a front as ever, but only Dimitri is allowed to glimpse the softness behind his glares and hear the playfulness in his remarks. He tosses the blankets aside, swings his legs over the side of the bed, and stands.

His legs are bare, and with the way the fabric hangs over Felix's lean, muscled body, it's clear he's not wearing anything else under it.

It's been a long day, and the meeting ran so late Dimitri expected to be exhausted by the time it was over. But the sight of Felix's legs and the planes of his chest peeking through the half-buttoned shirt are enough to eschew any thoughts of sleep.

"You're staring," Felix says. Dimitri lets his coat fall from his shoulders, onto the floor.

"I take it back," he says, snaking an arm around Felix's waist and pulling him close. "You're not just cute. You're fucking gorgeous right now." Felix smirks, bringing his arms up to loop around Dimitri's shoulders.

"Must be, if it's making you _swear._ " His kiss is urgent and forceful, tongue pushing between Dimitri's lips as Dimitri topples back onto the bed. His pants are already uncomfortably tight, which Felix is more than happy to fix. Dimitri's cock springs free and slides between Felix's thighs, Felix already rutting against him.

 _You missed me, too, didn't you?_ Dimitri thinks. His hands slide under the fabric of the stolen shirt, up and down the planes of Felix's chest, over his back, lingering on his scars. Particularly one across Felix's abdomen from a recent skirmish, in which Felix had decided Dimitri "needed" to be protected from overdoing it and nearly wound up a human pincushion for his troubles.

He'd stood by his decision, though, and when he and Dimitri are alone he almost seems _proud_ of that scar. Especially when Dimitri runs his fingers along the sensitive skin there; Felix breaks from the kiss with a sharp moan and grinds against him more firmly.

"I left the jar under the pillow," he murmurs breathlessly. Dimitri smirks.

"You planned for this?"

"Hoped, planned, does it really matter?" Felix shrugs. "Just get me ready, I haven't had your dick in me for five days." Dimitri laughs a little and shakes his head, reaching under the pillow and finding the salve in short order. Felix had swiped it from the supplies shortly after their unplanned first night together, since it was easier to restock on healing salve than it was on the weapon polish they'd resorted to.

"Greedy," he teases, dipping his fingers into the jar and coating them very slowly, letting Felix see just to tease him a bit. Felix retaliates with another grind of his hips and Dimitri groans, almost dropping the jar. "Patience, patience..." He slides his hand under the shirt, slick fingers carefully parting the cheeks of Felix's ass, the tip of one circling his hole. Felix lets out a near-hiss, arching against his teasing fingers.

"Like _you're_ so patient when you're on the other end! Now get to it already, boar!" And Dimitri chuckles, pressing a quick, playful kiss to his lips.

"You're adorable when you haven't had any for-"

" _Dimitri!_ " Now he means business, so Dimitri stops teasing and thrusts two fingers into him, slamming them in and out at a slow but firm pace, scissoring them, brushing teasingly close to a certain spot inside Felix without actually touching it until Felix is panting and growling at him, his eyes almost feral.

Dimitri's cock throbs, and he slicks it up as fast as humanly possible before _slamming_ into Felix. He doesn't take his time with this, holding onto the other's hips as he slams frantically in and out of him, Felix's cock twitching and swelling between them with every thrust.

Five days isn't a long time, especially when they're entering the final stretch of a war and they must devote all of their time to preparations. But despite his teasing, five days _is_ a bit longer than Dimitri would like to go without fucking Felix.

Maybe it's the desire to make up for all the lost time between them, years spent pining for each other but too afraid to say anything followed by nine years of resentment and frustration. Maybe it's the fear that any of them could die in the final stand against the Empire. Either way, Dimitri often wishes he could just drop everything and spend every waking moment like this, showing Felix how much he loves him and wants him.

When he can sense Felix is close, he reaches between them and grasps his cock, squeezing and stroking as he thrusts against that one spot he tried to avoid earlier. By now Felix is so noisy he's sure everyone can hear them but he doesn't give a damn. Soon, they're coming together in a burst of heat, Dimitri's vision filling with light and his ears filling with Felix's primal shouts of release.

Felix is slumped against his chest when he returns, eyes half-lidded, a satiated smile on his face. Dimitri brushes a kiss to the top of his head, holding him close.

"You're even more gorgeous now than you were when I first walked in." Felix looks up at him, smirking a little.

"You and your sappy pillow talk."

"Sappy?" Dimitri ruffles his hair. "I guess that means you don't want to hear the epic poem I wrote about my undying, everlasting-"

Felix cuts him off with a kiss. By now the shirt's clinging even more to him, damp with sweat and other fluids.

"You can keep this one," Dimitri says when they part for air. Felix looks at him like he's crazy.

"And give up on the thrill of stealing your stuff? No way." _I thought so._ Dimitri shifts to pull out of him and lie down, tugging the covers up over them. Felix isn't about to move anytime soon and by now Dimitri really _is_ tired.

"We don't have anything going on tomorrow, right?" he asks. Felix shrugs.

"Don't know. Don't care. If you wanted to spend the whole day fucking, I'd even take that over training." Dimitri sighs happily, resting his cheek against Felix's hair.

"You say the sweetest things sometimes."

"Shut up."

A week later, he returns from a meeting to find Felix wrapped up in his cloak.

"Your shirt's in the wash."

This time they don't even bother with the teasing or foreplay before they tumble onto the mattress.


End file.
